My boy in Seattle
by mayleebaby28
Summary: Sam's phone call with Freddie during #ToddlerClimbing. Just fluffy cuteness! Enjoy! T for mentions of sex (With the word nerdiness)


No matter how much Sam thought, she couldn't remember anything about technology. If they lost this baby sitting service, they wouldn't get any more money, and Sam would not get food.

And Mama needed her food.

So she sucked it up and reached for her phone on the floor.

* * *

Freddie was sitting at his desk, scribbling some math in his note book. It had been weird, now that Carly was in England and Sam was who knows where. The two people he loved most had just up and left him there in Seattle. Now it was just him and Gibby. And a person could only handle so much Gibby.

That is why when he saw a picture of Sam flash on his phone, he smiled.

"Hey, Sammy."

* * *

"Hey, Fredwad." Sam said, trying to hide the smile in her voice.

"What's going on? I haven't heard from you." Freddie asked, worry seeping through the phone.

"Oh, I'm in L.A." She said, realizing that since she got here, she hadn't bothered to contact Freddie.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm living with this girl. Her name is Cat. I rescued her from a garbage truck and now we're living in her Nana, or Nona, or Granny's old apartment." Sam explained, looking at the floor.

"Oh, that's great. Um, I uh, I miss you." Freddie said softly.

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "I miss you too."

"When do you think you're coming back?"

"I don't know if I am. I mean, we started a baby sitting service here and-"

"Wait wait wait. You hate children." Freddie said.

"I still do. Just not as much anymore. But," Sam paused, getting up from where she was sprawled out on her bed, "It's not the same." She sighed, looking at Cat's half of the room.

"What's wrong, Babe?" Freddie asked. Sam could hear the wheels of his desk chair squeak as he rolled away from his desk. She knew that she had his full attention.

"Cat is awesome and everything, but we're not alike in anyway. She's girlier than Carly, and I never thought I would be considered the smart one. I mean, she's not you or Carly." Sam sighed again.

"Yeah, well it's not the same with out you here either." Freddie sighed.

"So, why don't you come down here?" Sam asked softly, sitting down beside her bed.

"I can't. I can't finish school online like you are. And I couldn't leave my mom. This is the last year I'll be here and she wants to make the most of it." Freddie explained.

"Yeah, you're such a dorky mama's boy." Sam smiled.

"But I'm your dorky mama's boy." Freddie smiled back.

"Well, hey, I actually had a reason for calling. I need your nerdiness." Sam said, reaching for her laptop.

"Aren't you a little too far away for that?" Freddie asked.

"No not that nerdiness. Although that was fun and I would like to do that again. No, Our babysitting service got 14 bad reviews on . I need you to find out who wrote them, because they're not true and Mama is losing money because of them." Same explained, reading through a few more comments.

"Uh, alright hold on." Sam could hear typing on the other line. "Did you really send a kid home with a missing thumb?" Freddie asked with concern.

"No! I wouldn't send a home a thumbless child!" Sam yelled.

"Alright, uh, looks like all of these comments came from the same IP address. 5677 Barfield Drive. What are you gonna do?" Sam could hear the excitement in his voice. That boy was loving on the violence.

"I'm thinking the butter sock, and maybe a headlock and a kick to the general nerdiness area." Sam said, typing the address in Zaplook maps.

"I like it." He said, the smile eminent in his voice.

"I know. Thanks for finding that, Fredison." Sam said, shutting her lap top. "I umm, I have some butts to kick so I should go." Her smile fell.

"Yeah, I have homework and stuff. But call me later and tell me all about it."

"I will."

"Good. I, uh, I really miss you, Sammy. Call soon." Freddie sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, I will. I miss you two, Freddie."

"I love you, Babe." Freddie whispered.

"I love you too, Hun." Sam smiled lightly. "I'll call tonight." Sam said before hanging up on her boyfriend. It took her a moment to shove her sadness back, but when she did, it was replaced with excitement to call Freddie back.

* * *

It was hard to put his phone down. He had wanted to stay with her, just knowing she was on the other side of that call was enough. But now she was gone and he was sitting there, phone in hand, tears in his eyes. He willed them away, but still stared at the blinking numbers on his phone, telling him he had talked to Sam for a measly 7 minutes and 28 seconds. They vanished and he turned back to his homework.

He could at least try to distract himself.

* * *

**AN: When Sam said she called her boy in seattle, this happened. I took the 'my boy' as like, my boyfriend. I still believe they have a hidden relationship! I love seddie and I haven't written it in a long time so I hope you enjoyed this. Set during #ToddlerClimbing. Review! :)**


End file.
